Oh Katie
by shalaboo
Summary: Greg pushed away his one true love...what will happen when they come face to face again..Greg/OC pairing..
1. Chapter 1

_Greg was tired as hell. He had been filling his life with work, working doubles as often as he could. The lonliness has taken over since he and Cassie had broken up. They had only been together 2 months and he had known wouldn't last so it wasn't a shock when she called to tell him she had met someone else someone who could spend time with her. Greg hadn't been in love with her but he had enjoyed the female company. It was something he missed when he was single._

_His problem was always the same, he would meet someone and realise that they were not for him, well not so much "not for him" but more not who he wanted and it would end. He hadn't had a relationship that lasted longer than 3 months in years. The last person was Katie. She was the love of his life that he had met when he first got to Vegas. They dated for almost 3 years and were talking about getting married and having kids when the lab explosion happened. Something inside Greg had changed and he found himself pushing Katie away after that. He didn't want her to see his scars; he didn't want her to pity him and most of all he didn't want her to be stuck with a failure like him. _

_Work had always kept him going after she left him and moved away. The way he treated her ensured that he never heard from her again, she changed her number and the friends they shared spent less time with him and he knew it was because he had broken her heart. They were meant to be together, he knew it now, hell, he had known it all along but the exposion had hurt more than his skin, he had lost all confidence in himself. _

_Greg curled into a tight ball under the covers and willed himself to sleep just so he could have a break from his brain._

Greg and the rest of the CSI's were on a team-building exercise in the mountainous forest area of Toiyabe, there would be hiking and camping and no luxuries. The weather was getting progressively worse as the team drove up and parked their trucks. It took an hour to follow the maps to their campground. Greg and Nick lagged behing Catherine, Ray and Sara chatting about life. By the time they had caught up it was getting dark and as they set up their tents it started to rain heavily. Nick, Greg and Ray shared a tent as did Catherine and Sara. They had no shelter on the side of a mountain and during the night the tents started to suffer. The men , who had somehow managed to all fall asleep were woken by the sounds of Catherine shrieking. Nick was the first out of the tent with his pistol in hand and laughed when he found a very wet looking Catherine standing in her night clothes in the middle of the campground, while Sara chased their tent.

"Stop laughing and do something Nick before I freeze to death" Catherine squealed at him and he pulled his sweatshirt off and handed it to Cath. Nick then decided to help Sara chase the tent and took off in her direction. Catherine clambered into the tent with Greg as Ray went out to help Sara and Nick.

"Thanks for the help Greg." Catherine snapped as she seated herself beside Gregs curled up body. She watched as he shrugged his shoulders under the sleeping bag and said "Nick's got it covered I have to hold our tent down!"

Ten minutes later it was a different story as Greg stumbled out of the tent which was now uprooted from his holding in the ground and half way across the campsite. He was greeted by the sounds of his teammates laughter as he tried to untangle his legs from the zipper of the door. He finally regained his balance in time to watch the tent blow through the trees and into the darkness. The team let out a collective sigh as they began gathering their belongings and started back down the mountainside towards their trucks so that they could begin the journey home.

"Some team building exercise." Sara snapped as she trudged back the way they had come only hours previously.

Catherine and Ray were walking up ahead when they saw that the road had been flooded and they suddenly realised that theycouldn't get any further. The river had burst its banks and now Nick was starting to worry. They were out in the middle of nowhere, miles from their cars which were now inaccessible. They didn't have any food since that had blown away with the tents. Catherine and Ray looked at each other with raised eyebrows wondering how they were going to get back.

Nick took out his binoculars and took a look around. He could see the lights of a house in the distance and it was decided that they would go there for help. As they got closer they could see it was a well kept two storey house with a patio stretching the entire length of it. As they approached the house Catherine and Sara decided they should go to the door and the rest of the team could wait at the bottom of the steps so as not to alarm whoever answered the door. They rang the bell and the porch light came on. A minute passed before the door opened a crack and they saw a redheaded woman standing inside looking slightly worried.

"Can I help you?" She asked tentatively as she surveying the group of people stnading outside her house at 3am.

"Hey, I'm sorry for disturbing you, we have been stranded. We were wondering if you had a phone we could use to call for help. Our cars are at the camp station and the river has flooded the roads, we lost our tents to the wind and rain a while ago." Catherine was trying to explain without shouting over the noise of the wind.

"I do have a phone but I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere soon. The river has flooded the road and bush for at least 8 miles around. No one will be able to get through for a day or two."

"What!" Catherine almost screamed. "What the hell are we going to do"?

The woman closed the door to release the chain lock and opened it wide and told them all to come in.

"Are you sure you don't mind, there are 6 of us." Sara asked concerned that they might be a burden.

"No, now come on in out of the cold and rain." The redhead smiled at each of them as they walked in dripping rain and leaves through the entrance hall.

They all went in one at a time and congregated in the sitting room in front of the fire while making introductions. Greg excused himself to go to the bathroom and when he came back he saw an extra person had joined the group.

She had her back to him until Michelle went to introduce them. She turned and her smile froze. It seemed like time stopped and the two of them just stared at one another for a few seconds before he heard her almost whisper "Greg?"

Greg's mind went numb and no thoughts ran through it, he couldn't speak, getting embarassed for himself he just turned around and left the house.

Michelle turned and looked at her friend quizzically "Katie is that who I think it is?"

"Yes" Katie burst into tears before turning and bounding up the stairs leaving the entire team wondering what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

" I'll go check on Greg" Nick offered while Catherine questioned Michelle.

Nick walked outside and the cold hit him straight away, he saw Greg sitting on a bench at the end of the porch with his head in his hands. " Greg man, what is going on? Who is that?" Nick asked trying to speak loudly over the sound of the wind and rain.

" That is Katie McCarthy. My soul mate. Who hates my guts and everything else along with it" Greg looked really upset and had to bite his lip after speaking to stop the tears from falling.

" What's going on Greg? Come on and tell me. How do you know her?"

" You remember I told you once that I had a really serious girlfriend when I first got to Vegas and it ended badly. Well that's her. It ended with me being an ass and pushing her away after the lab explosion and I didn't find out until a few months ago from a friend of hers that she was pregnant a the time and miscarried the day after we broke up. She left Vegas and this is the first time I have seen her since."

Nick shook his head with surprise " Wow, it's no wonder y'all looked so shocked. You should go talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea. She hates me" The tears started to fall from Greg's eyes and he couldn't hold them back.

"No man, I don't think she does. She looked hurt more than anything when you walked out" Nick grabbed Greg's arm and made him go back inside.

Meanwhile Michelle gave Catherine a quick summary of the saga and went after Katie. She found her sitting on the window seat staring out at the dark.

"You ok?" Michelle could see Katie was crying.

"I don't know. That was a shock. Seeing him after so long." Katie didn't dare turn around afraid that she wouldn't be able to control her tears if she did.

"You still love him Katie you guys should talk."

"He ran when he saw me Michelle, I don't think he wants to talk." The hurt was visible in her voice.

"He was as shocked as you were" Michelle said trying to ease some of the pain Katie was feeling.

They were interrupted by a quiet knock and Michelle found Greg outside the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" And with that Michelle closed the door and Greg could hear her run down the stairs.

"I need you to go away Greg, I don't think I can talk to you right now to be honest. Seeing you has just made me realise how much I hate you. So just get out and go back downstairs." Katie never once turned to face him as he stood in the doorway.

It took a minute for the words to hit Greg and another minute for his legs to work. He had fantasised about one day meeting Katie again and unlike now the fantasies always had a happy ending. As he closed the door behind him he started to cry. Sitting on the top step of the stairs he couldn't move, the pain in his heart was like a thousand knives hitting him all at once. "This must be how Katie felt, I deserve it" Greg thought to himself.

By the time he managed to get himself together and go downstairs there was a little party in full swing. Everyone was dried off and fed and had started to drink the whiskey and beer that Michelle had brought out of the cellar.

No one noticed Greg as he crept past the door and grabbed his belongings before putting on his coat and heading outside. Katie didn't want him near her and he didn't want to make things worse for her. So he had decided to get out and try and camp somewhere.

It was over two hours later when Katie emerged from her room in search of food. Everyone was drunk by this stage and Michelle had shown them all their rooms. Katie snuck past and in to the kitchen for a sandwich and a coffee. She found herself wondering where Greg was sleeping, and how he was feeling and scolded herself for worrying about him. When she was finished eating she went back upstairs to a very fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after 8am when she came downstairs and found everyone else up and having coffee. The hopeful faces looked at her and Michelle was smiling like an idiot.

Catherine as always was the first to pipe up "So did you guys sleep well?"

She was treated to a very shocked and then confused face from Katie, "What are you talking about? What did Greg say?"

It was everyone else's turn to be confused now.

Michelle eyed her "Didn't you and Greg patch it up last night?"

"Hell no, we didn't talk. I asked him to get out of my room straight after you went downstairs. Why? Where is he? Oh crap, has he left?"

Nick was the first to run out to the hallway and check the bags, "Greg's stuff is gone, he must have left and we never noticed."

Every one of them looked out the porch windows to see the storm furious and wild ripping through the forest. Katie grabbed her coat and was out the door in a shot cursing him under her breath.

Everyone followed her out and brought flashlights because it was dark even though it was daytime. It was hard to walk in the storm, the wind was so strong, but Katie was frantic.

Michelle caught up with her and linked her arm, "Are you okay Katie?"

"How could he do this to me Shell and his friends? I don't care if he was upset yesterday, the storm is horrendous and he spent the night out in it. He could be really hurt or worse. I hate him." The tears were pouring down her face and Michelle didn't know what to say. He had been gone so long but Katie had never gotten over him and though she swore she hated him Michelle knew well that Katie was still in love with him.

"Come on Katie, don't panic I'm sure he is just fine and we will find him in no time." Michelle didn't even know if she meant that but had to make Katie stop crying.

Nick passed them out and on the way gave Katie's hand a squeeze, he could see anxious she was, he was going to kick Greg's ass for being so stupid.

"Katie we will find him okay."

"We better and when we do I'm going to kick the crap out of him before any of you get a chance" This little outburst made Nick and the other's laugh a little.

Six hours passed and there was still no sign of him, and Katie was starving since she had no breakfast. They had gone as far as they could before the river stopped them. The flooding had gotten worse so there was no way he could have gone further. They decided to head back to the cabin and call for help, Katie refused point blank to leave him out there and informed the gang that she would go for another hour or so. Nick and Warrick tried to stay with her but she wouldn't hear of it, they were hung over and slow and she knew the place like the back of her hand so she had no trouble finding her way back on her own. Reluctantly they let her go since Michelle seemed okay about it.

"I'll be back shortly guys a couple of hours tops."

So she took off with her flashlight and Nick handed her his one before she went just in case.

About an hour later she was out near the side of the mountain on the rocky side when she saw a flash of red through the rain. The team had red raincoats so she hurried towards it. There she found Greg huddled under a tree soaking wet and really angry looking.

He spied her coming towards him, " Of all the people that could find me why did it have to be you." He shouted at her, the anger evident in his voice.

Katie stopped suddenly all the hurt and worry slipping away as she heard him talk to her like that. She tried to hold it in but it was too late and she screamed at him " What the hell is wrong with you? You were the one who took off with out anyone knowing you idiot. Coming out in a storm like this on your own, are you crazy? The reason I found you is because everyone else headed back to the cabin to call for help. We were all out here at 8am when we realised you were missing" She pulled up her sleeve and checked her watch, " Its 4pm Greg, I haven't even eaten yet, I have been beside myself with worry and refused to go home and this is how you thank me for finding you. You really are a worthless pig Sanders. I don't know when you changed but I hate the new you."

They were both crying now, Katie from anger and Greg because he hated the way he made her feel. He hadn't meant to be angry with Katie but he was an idiot, embarrassed for acting like a child and he didn't want Katie to see him like that.

"I'm sorry Katie" Greg's trembling voice got Katie's attention as she turned to leave him there. "Please stop, I'm sorry for everything, I truly am. I love you more than life Katie and I've hated my life without you. I didn't mean to shout just now I just feel so stupid and like such a failure in your eyes. When you told me to get out yesterday I wanted it all to end. I thought you hated me and all I want you back in my life, for you to love me again. I shouldn't have left that was stupid of me."

He was still talking as Katie sat down beside him and told him he was an idiot. "I just wish you would stop messing up Greg, you have always been the one I love but I can't deal with the pain that comes with it. Anytime something happens you treat me like crap and hurt me. And I can't go back to that life. When it's good it's so good but when it's bad it's just too awful to bear. Now get up I want to get back before it gets really dark and they have a search party out here." Katie grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder and helped him start walking, his ankle was sprained pretty bad but they managed between them, barely talking, both too upset to really get into conversation.

They finally got back to the cabin and Catherine who had been by the window spotted them and the guys ran out to help Greg in. Michelle rang the local police station to tell them he had been found and Catherine was the one who bandaged his ankle and helped him elevate it.

He was looking around for Katie as he was getting an ear bashing from Nick, Catherine who had noticed the atmosphere and tear marks shut Nick up and gave Greg a hug.

"You shouldn't have done that but you know that so I won't waste my breath. What happened with Katie?" Catherine was genuinely concerned because she knew that until now even if Greg was in a bad mood or annoyed he would slap on a smile and make jokes. But right now he looked like he had given up and Catherine was worried about him.

"She hates me. It's that simple. All I want to do is get her to give me another chance and show her I can make her happy." Greg shut his eyes and curled up tight in the blankets in front of the fire, he didn't want to talk anymore unless it was to Katie.

Meanwhile Katie had gone straight upstairs and Michelle was hot on her heels.

"Katie, are you okay? I know none of this can be easy."

Katie looked exhausted when she answered, "I'm fine. I lay in bed all night thinking things through, I decided that maybe Greg and I could keep in contact, you never know we could work things out and get back together. I still love him but then he goes and does this and he acted like such an ass when I found him."

Michelle pulled her into a hug and held her for a few minutes, " I don't know him Katie but I talked to Nick last night. Greg is still in love with you and Nick thinks you guys would make it work if you gave him another chance. Think about it, you have nothing to lose by trying again and if it doesn't work out at least you can say you tried."

Michelle left her to think and headed back downstairs. Greg was on the couch curled up and the rest of the guys were in the kitchen talking.

Nick was the first to notice Michelle come in "Hey, how's Katie?"

"Oh she's okay, a bit upset but she will be fine. How's Greg?"

"Cold and sore and a little despondent" Catherine replied.

Nick shook his head "I just wish they would sit and talk properly. Greg is a good guy and he really loves her. He admits he messed up in the past and is sorry and he's adamant that he would take good care of Katie and make her happy."

No one saw Katie standing near the doorway as they discussed her and Greg. She turned her back to the wall as she listened and watched Greg sleep. She knew the only thing stopping her from sorting things out now was her pride. With that she went upstairs and took out a pen and paper and wrote. It took an hour but she tried her best to get everything on paper.

It was easier than speaking to him, she knew she wasn't ready for that, so this was the only way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Greg,_

_The easiest way to do this is to write this way I won't forget anything. I wish you hadn't been such a pig earlier when I found you. I wish you hadn't pushed me away after the lab accident. I wish I had gotten the chance to tell you I was pregnant with your baby and I wish I hadn't had the miscarriage. Who knows where we would be now, but I have to say my favourite life rule. "Everything happens for a reason"._

_If the last few years had been different I would not have moved to New York with Michelle and opened a couple of bars. Our business is successful and I make enough money to be completely independent and I couldn't imagine y life without that. A million things have happened since I left Vegas, some good, some bad, but all were a part of my life that have made me who I am. _

_Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever had to go through because you were everything to me. I was so far from home and I counted you as my boyfriend, my friend and my family and you were the first person I thought of when I needed to talk or when I wanted to go out and have fun etc._

_It was hard not waking up beside you and not being told how loved I am everyday. Even harder was the fact that you didn't seem to care for me at all those last few weeks and it just hurt like hell. I promised never to give you the time of day again but then you turn up here…_

_I wasn't prepared for seeing you, I reacted quite badly and I'm sorry for telling you to go. I know you Greg, I know you are hurting and I know you blame yourself for ruining our relationship but I am just as much to blame. I should have fought harder to make you realise that you were worth more to me than you thought. I know at the end of the day you didn't feel like you were good enough for me but you were, maybe even too good._

_But I am willing to be friends again Greg, I can't make promises about a relationship because anything could happen but Michelle and I are moving to Vegas to open a bar in a few weeks and it would be nice to be able to see you there. I do love you Greg, I always have. Just think about what you want and we can talk. _

_All my love,_

_Katie._

_x_

Katie crept downstairs after everyone had gone to bed and found Greg still sleeping on the couch. She had stuck the letter in an envelope and wrote his name on it. She placed it on the coffee table in front of him and went back to bed.

Greg was pretending to be asleep as the person crept near the couch. He didn't want to have to answer any more questions or listen to anymore of Nick's disappointment. When he was sure they were gone he opened his eyes and straight away saw the envelope with his name on it, in Katie's writing. He grabbed it greedily and ripped open the envelope. Curling further under the duvet he turned the light on and read it. When he had finished he read it again and then a third time. He wanted to be sure he hadn't missed anything. He had done nothing but think all day and he wanted Katie back. He was willing to settle for just friends at the moment if that was what she wanted.

Greg hobbled around the room before finally finding a notebook and pen and he sat back down to write a reply.

_Katie,_

_Thank you for writing the letter, I know this is hard for you having to see me after everything. I can't apologise enough for all the awful things I have done to you and the way I spoke today was uncalled for. You deserve nothing but happiness and the best from life and you're right after the accident I didn't think I could give you what you needed. You can't blame yourself for any of this because you tried your best. Nothing would have changed my mind back then, but now things are different. I had some counselling after you left and I worked through everything. _

_Right now I know that I am willing to do whatever you want just to have you back in my life in whatever capacity you want. You say you just want to be friends right now so I can do that. It will give us time to get to know each other again and time for me to prove how much you mean to me. I want to prove to you that if we did get back together that nothing would ever tear us apart again. _

_You are right that everything happens for a reason I have realised that you are the most important person in my life and I want to spend my life with you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you lost the baby Katie. I should have been. I sometimes think about what things would have been like if things were different too. You and me would have our little baby, Greg Jnr. of course. But things weren't different and here we are. But I would like to think that we could have that in the future, our family and our home that we talked about. _

_I'm always here for you Katie, don't ever forget that, you just have to call and I will come running. It has been a really long day for you, 2ong days for me, so get some sleep and we will talk face to face tomorrow._

_Just remember I love you always Katie,_

_Greg_

_X_

He decided to see if she was still awake and hobbled up the stairs, smiling when he saw the crack of light under her door. Slipping the paper under the door he felt the urge to knock but held back and crept back down the stairs. He heard the footsteps as Katie walked across the room and picked it up and he finally he felt like he could sleep.

It was early when he woke the next morning and he made some coffee. Holding two cups he started the slow hobble up the stairs taking care not to spill any. He tapped gently on Katie's door and heard her quietly say, "Come in" and he opened the door.

Greg watched as Katie stared out the window knowing well she didn't want him to know she was crying. But he did know, he knew the body language; he had seen it enough times after the lab explosion.

" I don't even know where to start Katie, I really don't." He felt tongue tied but seeing the tears spill from Katie's eye's made him suddenly start say all the things he had been feeling.

He stood by the bed and willed himself to touch her but he was too scared of her reaction. "I have spent the last few years wondering if I would ever see you again. I'm so sorry for everything. I just want you to know that. I really and truly am sorry. I was so messed up after the explosion, I felt like a child I couldn't do anything and you had to help me wash and eat. My scars were hideous and I wanted more for you. You deserved better than me and I kept pushing you away because I didn't want you to end up hating your life or me. I know now that I was being irrational but I was depressed. It took a long time but I'm over all that now. I don't know where you are in your life but I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you and I have never stopped thinking about you. You were everything to me."

He watched as she turned away and held her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and he knew the tears wouldn't stop anytime soon. Greg sat beside her and put his arm around her and she melted in to him.

" Seeing you today has brought everything back Greg. I feel like I'm going crazy. I've spent the last few years wondering what you were doing. I don't know what to think Greg. I know I should be mad at you and hate you but all I feel is relieved that you are here and you're sorry."

--

While they were talking the rest of the house started to wake and Nick was first to the kitchen, shortly followed by Michelle.

" Where's Greg?" Michelle asked suspiciously.

Nick looked at her wondering why the question "On the couch"

" No that would be a pile of blankets"

Nick looked in and saw she was right and he walked over to the couch.

" It's cold so he has been up for a while, maybe I should go check outside. Man if he did it again I'll make him pay"

Nick grabbed his jacket and walked out to the yard. The weather was awful and he couldn't see much. Coming back in he saw Michelle walking up the stairs.

" You think he's in Katie's room?" He asked her.

She shrugged and he followed her up to the bedroom door.

Michelle quietly turned the doorknob and peeked in. Nick heard her take a deep breath and pop her head back around, she was grinning, "Look"

When Nick looked in he saw Greg and Katie curled in to one another, fingers interlaced and Greg's face almost buried in her hair.

He quietly pulled the door back out and smiled to Michelle as they crept back downstairs.

" That was seriously adorable." He said to her when they got to the kitchen.

" Yeah, it was. Oh man, I hope they get back together, she has been so miserable since they split."

" You know he hasn't been out with anyone serious the whole time I have known him. He always held a candle for her."

" Fingers crossed so" Michelle filled him in on what she knew and vice versa.

Nick nodded and they went about making breakfast as she explained that they owned a couple of bars in NY and were in the process of opening one in Vegas. They ideally wanted to open a chain of them but it was hard work. " That's why we are here in the middle of nowhere. We needed some time to recharge before hitting Vegas. We will be worked to the bone when we get there."

" So you guys are moving to Vegas to live?"

" Yeah, in about 4 weeks time."

" Well maybe when you get settled I can take you out for dinner?"

" Maybe. Ah okay I'd like that. I can give you a call when I get there. Hopefully those two will work out their problems and be happy"

The rest of the team had joined them in the kitchen now and Nick had explained what was going on. A few minutes later Greg walked in with a noticeable twinkle in his eye.

"Greggo, did you sleep well?"

" Yeah I did, I haven't slept that well in forever. Now give me coffee." He grabbed two cups and filled them.

"Where's Katie?"

" Shower. I'm going to take this up with some food I think we will be doing a lot of talking today."

Everyone shared a smile after he left the room. " About time he had some good news"


	5. Chapter 5

--

Katie had woken up earlier in Greg's arms and it had felt so right. Finally she was starting to feel alive again, they had a lot of talking to do but she knew it would be okay.

Greg was sitting on the bed sipping his coffee when Katie came out of the shower room. " You still look cute in a towel Katie well you look cute in anything."

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head " Where's my coffee?" He handed her the mug and watched as she searched for clothes. She couldn't help but feel content. They may not be back together and things weren't perfect but it felt right that he was here with her again.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a warm top she walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

When she came back out Greg was sitting by the window looking out at the rain. His face had clouded over all of a sudden.

" I really let you down didn't I?" his voice almost cracking, the pain of the last few years was written all over his face.

" Yeah, but I understand why you were the way you were. I know what you were trying to do. I don't agree with it but I understand." She knew he would be like this, always beating himself up.

" You were always so understanding. I don't think I could be." Greg looked up at her with tears falling from his eyes.

" Yes you could. You really need to shut the hell up with the self-doubt."

"Yes boss" Greg had always loved the fact that she was a straight talker.

Katie walked towards the window seat and stood beside Greg. Running her fingers through his hair he leaned his head back against her closing his eyes.

" I missed that Katie. Man, I missed everything. When you left I didn't wash your pillow for nearly a year. I even bought a bottle of your perfume and would spray it on the bed sheets. I know I'm weird but that smell made me remember all our good times. My mom visited last year and tried to change the apartment. She thought if she changed the way it looked and felt then I might have a hope of getting over you. It didn't work though"

They eventually joined the others downstairs in time for dinner. Nick cornered Greg as soon as he had a chance. He gave him the run down and Nick hit him on the back. " I'm really happy for ya man and Michelle is letting me take her to dinner when she gets settled. This is the best team building trip ever"

Katie was really relaxed for the night as she finally got to know everyone and they made some dinner and started drinking. Another drunken night for the team, except for Greg and Katie who both decided to take it easy. Both afraid of what might happen if they let their inhibitions go. Greg didn't want to disappoint Katie and Katie was afraid she would jump Greg.

It was late as everyone went to bed and Katie and Greg cleared up. They had enjoyed the night and as they decided to call it a night Katie took Greg's hand and led him upstairs. She didn't want to be stupid but there was no way she could hide how she felt.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight Greg."

"Okay, thanks Katie." He was a little shocked and didn't know what to expect so he acted like the perfect gentleman. When he turned off the light he could feel her turn towards him.

He felt Katie reach out and cup his face before she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back eagerly for a few minutes before pulling away. "Are you sure about this Katie? I don't want to do anything you will regret in the morning."

"It's what I want Greg. I love you." She whispered back to him. Making him smile and pull her even closer to him. Her hands went through his hair and then under his shirt. They undressed each other and Greg started to kiss every part of Katie making her lie back and relax. She could feel his hardness against her and his hands roamed up her thighs before feeling how turned on she was. He checked that she was okay with everything before he kissed her again and moved into her. Every movement they made was slow and deliberate. They wanted to savour their night. The next hour was not about lust and sex it was all about emotions as they made love, looking into one another's eyes and intertwining their fingers. They lay in each other's arms afterwards and he stroked her hair and face.

" That was pretty amazing huh?"

" Yeah, but it always was."

Turning his body in to face her and wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her even closer he whispered in her ear " I love you Katie"

" I love you too Greg"

" I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

They made love for hours that night and both exhausted they fell asleep together.

Greg woke to find the bed empty and saw Katie sitting by the window staring out.

" Morning baby" he said in a quiet voice not sure how things would be in the light of day but all the while hoping she still felt the same. He was so happy and content again, it had been years since he had felt this way. The last time had been right before the explosion.

She turned to face him and he saw that she no longer looked tired or upset. Her spark was back as she walked across the room and climbed on top of him. Twenty minutes later they were giggling like teenagers and jumping into the shower together.

They could hardly keep their hands off of one another and when they got to the kitchen they found themselves alone. Katie started on the wash up from the previous night and watching her Greg was getting turned on again. He started kissing her neck and throat before sliding his hands under her top and running them all over her. He could see her biting her lip as she always did when she wanted him when a coughing behind them interrupted them.

Catherine was standing in the doorway with Warrick both smiling although they were clearly really hung over.

Catherine was giggling to herself " Love is in the air here, there must be something in the water"

Greg looked a little confused until Warrick stepped in " Nick and Michelle hit it off last night. We found them kissing in the kitchen. I think they shared a room last night"

Greg laughed and kissed Katie's head. " Love is definitely in the air"

Catherine smiled as she gave the two of them a hug, "I'm glad you guys have worked things out. I really do think you are made for each other."

She turned to Katie, "and I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better Katie."

It was after lunch when the rain stopped and they heard on the radio that it was to get better and that the roads would reopen in the morning. While some were happy to go home others weren't. Nick and Michelle who had finally surfaced after lunch were organising their date when she got back to Vegas. Katie and Greg however were more sombre.

" I hate having to say goodbye now when we just started to fix things" Greg said to Nick later in the kitchen. " I know she hates it too"

" It's only going to be for a few weeks Greg and then you guys can live happily ever after."

It was lunchtime when the tour operator arrived at the house to pick them up. Greg and Katie were the last to say goodbye. Both obviously upset and in tears Greg managed to walk away and get into the minibus only going because he knew he had to get back to work.

They had just four weeks to wait and life would be complete.


End file.
